Fun Society
The Fun Society arcade is a defunct amusement property at Coney Island, formerly known as Fun Society Amusement, LLC. In its decrepit state, the marquee has lost several letters, leaving behind "F SOCIETY". History In his initial investigation of fsociety, Elliot Alderson found little information on the arcade. The most recent owner was fatally shot on August 6, 2013; prior ownership history is "sparse to non-existent." In December 2014, Leslie Romero recounted a full history to Sunil Markesh, in hopes of selling the building. According to Romero, the property dates back to 1924, when Mr. and Mrs. Bedford established the "Bedford Lilliputian" freak show and dwarf sanctuary. It featured a cityscape scaled down for dwarf occupants, a lion-faced man, and a limbless woman. After years of success on Coney Island, the husband woke up one Christmas morning, killed his family with a kitchen knife, then slit his own wrists. Mary Meghan Fisher purchased the venue in the 1960s, establishing an arcade called "Games Games Games". She installed a range of attractions: arcade machines, Skee-Ball, and a little bar, so she could get drunk with her friends and shoot pool at night. In 1986, Mary Meghan Fisher got drunk and fell off a barstool, landing hard on a pool cue, which impaled her through the neck, killing her. In 2000, Ned Bosham reopened the arcade under the name "Fun Society Amusement, LLC". In August 2013, Harold Bosham pressed his father to sell the property; when that failed, Harold stole his twin brother's hunting rifle and shot Ned in the face. The rifle kicked back so hard, he tripped and fell out of a 20-story window. Harold's twin brother Clyde was arrested for double homicide and sent to prison, where he became Romero's cellmate. When Romero was released, he received the keys from Clyde, who urged him to burn it down; instead, Romero took advantage of the building's legal limbo to create an anonymous safehouse, siphoning electricity from the grid. 2015 Season 1 On February 7, 2015, fsociety launches a major DDOS attack against E Corp, leaving behind a .dat file with a list of IP addresses. Hours later, Mr. Robot takes Elliot Alderson to the arcade for the first time, explaining it as fsociety's sole base of operations. Hackers come and go at different intervals, working on "the project", under no obligation to speak to each other directly. On May 9, 2015, Elliot Alderson took Tyrell Wellick to the arcade, where Mr. Robot initiated the hack. On May 12, fsociety goes into "full wipedown mode", dismantling and incinerating their equipment before staging an "End of the World Party" to obscure DNA and fingerprints. Season 2 In June, FBI agent Dominique DiPierro discovers an "End of the World Party" flyer in Romero's home and traces it to the Fun Society arcade. The FBI searches the premises extensively, recovering little more than a single shell casing. Filming Location Exterior shots filmed at the Bowery Street rear entrance of Eldorado Bumper Cars & Arcade in Coney Island. The interior is a set at Silvercup Studios, Queens, New York. See also *fsociety Category:Locations